


Until I Die

by AmethystFaerieDragon



Series: Role Swap AU [2]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, Cannibalism, F/F, Fate Worse Than Death, Horror, Loneliness, Loss, Self-Sacrifice, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystFaerieDragon/pseuds/AmethystFaerieDragon
Summary: A little extra add on to my role swap AU 'Switched'. It's spoilers for the end of that so if you plan to read it then I suggest you read it first however if you just want some sad angst then this can be read as a one shot.*SPOILERS FOR SWITCHED*Sam sacrifices herself to let Emily and Mike escape the mines but she isn't killed. Instead, she is dragged further into the caves.ORWendigo!Sam end credit
Relationships: Emily Davis/Sam Giddings, Sam Giddings/Beth Washington
Series: Role Swap AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123943
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Until I Die

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read 'Switched' all you need to know is that Sam is dating Emily after her girlfriend, Beth, 'died' during the prank. Beth replaces Hannah as the Wendigo and Sam is the one who is dragged away, not Josh (should also be noted that Sam didn't do the Psycho Prank though it's not really relevant)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little add on. 
> 
> Thanks to Hasheky for requesting it! I hope it fulfills your expectations.

“Oh my god, Sam!! Get away! It’s gonna kill you,” Sam hears Emily sob as she runs at the Wendigo. She hopes and prays that the monster will follow her rather than the hopeless noises coming from her girlfriend.

“Em, Emily! Get out of here! Take Mike and run. Please run!” Sam shouts, hoping that for once in her life Emily will listen. The creature’s hands clamp down around her head and she sees it, Beth’s watch. Her eyes widen as she realises the truth of the situation and for a split second Beth hesitates. She gasps as she feels herself being dragged downwards into the freezing water.

She can hear Emily scream something but her words are distorted and lost in the water. Her consciousness begins to wane, the combination of the shock and the cold eating at her mind. It seems like hours before she finally resurfaces though she knows it can’t have been more than a few seconds. The cave is silent, maybe the others got away, hopefully the others got away. The moment of peace is disrupted as she is jerked backwards, dragged further into the cave.

They come to a halt in a small room. It’s dark and without a light Sam can see next to nothing but shadows and dim silhouettes. She can see Beth though, huge and gruesome, in front of her. She seems to sit back and hold out a scaly hand to her. Sam takes it hesitantly, this isn’t Beth, not her Beth. Her Beth died when she- Sam can’t even bring herself to think the words but she knows what she did. Wendigo Beth opens her mouth and Sam shivers as she speaks, “Sam! Sam! Sam!”

It’s Emily’s voice. She winces, tears beginning in her eyes as the horror of her situation starts to sink in. She’s battered, broken and her body is refusing to obey her head. Meanwhile, her friends are in danger, possibly dead and there is nothing, nothing she can do.

“D-don’t use her voice,” Sam pleads, unsure whether she can understand her. Beth puts her head on the side like a confused puppy but does as she’s told, “Sammy…”

That’s almost her own voice, _Hannah’s_. Sam smiles in spite of herself, some part of this monster is still Beth. There is a light thump as Beth relaxes backwards into what Sam can only imagine is a more comfortable position, their hands still interlinked.

Sam’s fear is slowly draining from her body, replaced by a terrible earth shattering sadness. She spent the last year mourning Beth’s death and all this time she has been trapped down here alone, becoming an almost unrecognisable creature of glut.

“I’m so, so sorry Beth. We could’ve found you, we should’ve found you and then-” she stops herself, not sure what to say. Beth doesn’t react, her body is unnaturally still. It feels as if she’s holding hands with a rock. It’s because of this incredible stillness that Sam jumps so much when Beth moves. Her head flicks round to look at her and she lets out an impossibly loud shriek. For a second Sam thinks it’s over, she’s sure Beth thinks so to as her body lurches to attack. She’s holding back, Sam realises, she’s trying so hard not to kill her.

Perhaps Sam should be scared but she’s not. Rather, she’s resigned. Resigned to her fate, she’s going to die down here. _Maybe_ she will survive long enough that the rescue parties will come looking but there is no way Beth will be able to let them live. All she can do now is hope the others escape, she can’t help them but maybe she can help Beth. Give her some company before her demise.

“I’ll stay with you Beth,” she says softly, “Until I die.”

Her words seem to frighten Beth who let’s out another scream. This one is different, it’s desperate, pained. She’s been alone for so long, Sam knows, and she won’t be around for long.

“Stay,” says Beth, Ashley’s voice resonating fearfully around the room, “with me.” In Jessica’s flirty tones. Her words are like patchwork, audio patchwork. The voices of her friends make Sam feel sick but at least she isn’t using Emily’s.

“I can’t Beth, I’m going to die,” says Sam, her voice beginning to break. She’s been trying to hold back her emotions all night, trying to protect everyone, trying to keep everyone safe but she can’t do it anymore. Beth understands, Beth always understands. Her skeletal arm snakes it’s way over her shoulder, digging deep into her flesh. Sam wants to scream with pain but she can’t seem to make the sound.

“No,” Beth refuses, “No, no, no.” She sounds like a tape player stuck on repeat. Her enormous body heaves as it moves away, leaving Sam feeling strangely lonely without her by her side. A horrifying crunch sounds through the cave and Sam cries out as something soft, warm lands in her lap. Seconds later Beth has returned. She’s looking at her from a short distance away, almost expectantly. 

Sam is frozen with disgust as she feels what Beth has given her. A warm liquid is soaking through her clothes, a metallic smell reaching her nostrils. Beth begins to pant nearby, a sound of craving and restraint. Vaguely spherical, knobbly, sticky. She gasps, it’s a severed head. Her reflexes cause her to throw it away. Beth pounces like a dog. Sam covers her ears, trying to block out the sounds of Beth devouring it. Grunts, pleased groans, the splattering of blood as flesh it ripped from bone. Tears begin to run down her face as she curls into a ball, that’s going to be her soon enough.

Once she’s done, Beth shrieks, Sam hopes with horror and disgust but more likely with the pride of a hunter. Either way she returns to Sam’s side slowly and carefully. Her greedy, desperate breathing now louder than ever, she’s struggling to hold back.

“Stay with me,” says Beth again, “Eat, eat, eat, eat.”

Sam shakes her head, “I can’t,” she whispers hopelessly.

“You can, for me,” says Beth. It’s true, Sam could if she wanted to. She could survive and join Beth, save her from her fate worse than death by giving her some company.

“I’m a vegan,” says Sam, the words sounding ridiculous on her tongue. Beth let’s out a sound, something akin to laughter, at least she still has a sense of humour no matter how twisted.

“Stay with me, eat, eat for me,” says Beth, her voice changing with every couple of word, “We can be together forever.”

Although the words are not her own, Sam feels like she can hear the desperation in her voice. Sam pities her, she doesn’t want to leave her alone. She doesn’t want to abandon her again. They could be together forever. Emily will move on, so will Mike and Ashley and the others. And she’ll stay here, with Beth, forever. It’s in Sam’s nature to help people, it’s in her nature to sacrifice herself for others. She could sacrifice her ideals and her humanity to help Beth. After a long while she breathes a quiet sigh, “Okay.”

Beth quickly scurries away returning with another piece of meat. Sam doesn’t try to identify it, for all she knows this could be Chris but she doesn’t want to think about that. She feels despicable, she’s not even starving but she’s not doing this for her, she’s doing this for Beth so she doesn’t have to be alone. If she thinks about it for too long she knows she’ll lose her nerve so she brings the meat up to her lips and bites down.

The rush of blood fills her almost instantly. It’s delicious. An inescapable compulsion fills her as she shoves the food into her mouth. A second later she tries to vomit but her body won’t let her. Her throat feels like it has closed up, her stomach clenches. She looks up at Beth who still hasn’t moved.

“B-beth,” Sam whimpers.

“I love you,” Beth says, in Sam’s own voice. It’s weird but she can hear the sincerity. She remembers saying those words only hours ago to Emily. Sam cowers back, still trying to make herself vomit to no avail. She wants to take back the last few seconds. She’s done the unforgivable and she knows it.

“What have I done…?”

Beth places her hand as gently as she can on Sam’s shoulders, “Thank you.”

The moment lasts only a second then Beth’s head whips up. She’s suddenly more animalistic, like a hunter detecting it’s prey. To her horror, Sam senses it too. She hops away from Sam, staring off into the darkness.

“Don’t hurt them…” Sam whispers as Beth disappears into the darkness.

She doesn’t know how long she lies there waiting for Beth to return but she feels the transformation begin to take place. She doesn’t fight it. She chose this after all. It is just how Beth’s diary describes, her finger nails are pushed out, her hands are grimy and her pain is gone. Her mouth feels full, too full, of razor sharp teeth that cut deeply into her cheeks but it doesn’t hurt. Her vision is going, going, going, gone but she can hear everything. She can sense things, that she can’t yet recognise and her body throbs with an indescribable hunger.

Without meaning to, she lurches to her feet. She’s strong, fast. She meant to wait for Beth to return but she can’t seem to control her body as she leaps from wall to wall, never falling, never slipping. She needs to find Beth, she needs to find food.

Sam knows her way through the tunnels, it’s like an instinct. She has only two thoughts in her mind, Beth and food. Where there is food, there will be Beth she reasons and follows her strange new senses towards the surface. The lodge, that’s where the prey lives, that’s where it will cower in wait. When she reaches the surface, it’s cold, dark. No sun yet to burn her skin, just as she likes it. She can see the swaying of trees and the scared rush of deer and other such animals as she approaches. She ignores them, she needs to find the lodge, she needs to find Beth. _Beth_ can’t be alone.

But something is wrong. The lodge is gone, the prey is gone and worst of all, Beth is gone. She can’t find her. Sam feels around in the smouldering rubble, hoping and praying that Beth isn’t gone because if she is then she’s free and Sam is alone. Alone, alone, _alone_. The true horror of what she’s done suddenly strikes Sam. If Beth is gone…

She screams and screams and screams. The shrieks echo around the mountain that she once loved. She misses the views, she misses the heat of the fire, she misses everything and she can never have it back.

The sun begins to rise behind Sam, threatening her with it’s fiery rays but even it can’t defeat her, no matter how much she wishes it. And so it is that Samantha Giddings shrieks in the inhuman tongue, a desperate plea for freedom that will never be answered.


End file.
